


Lacuna

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Mates, Mermaids, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Stories, Tags May Change, To Be Edited, vampire, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: A bunch of random stories that haven't been finished. Lacuna means blank space, a missing part.





	1. Chapter 1

There is no rhyme or reason to any of these so please don't get mad.


	2. What now

"What now?" a girl asked looking into the dark, snowy sky as if It held the answer.  
"I don't know. I thought the jumper would kill us" a boy said lifting some of the snow to his lips taste the sweetness of the cold. They were still holding hands from the jump. They were slowly being covered in white.  
"Hey, Maddie. Why did you want to leap with me?" The boy glanced at Maddie. He could see that her brown, braided hair had snow clinging on to it as if she would save it. He bet that she would try to if she had any more energy.  
"I didn't want to be alone again" she answered him. She said it so nonchalantly that it seemed like the easiest thing in the world. The boy once again looks at her. He could understand what she felt, he felt the same way. They had found a home in each other. They wanted to keep it as long as they could. He had thought that if they had died they would've at least been together until the end.  
They could hear the barking of the dogs. The closer the dogs got they could hear the crunching of the snow. He just knew that they had been caught again. He wanted to run away, but his eyes felt so heavy and the snow felt so warm. He could barely see that Maddie was being carried away from him. His eyes closed and darkness consumed him.  
"Gabe" The darkness call out to him.   
“Gabe wake up” The voice sounded like Maddie. However, there was no way that it could be. They would never let her talk to him after the stunt they pulled.  
“Gabe you need to see this, wake up!” It whispered yelled at him. Gabe's eyes flickered open trying to adjust to the light. Once his eyes to see an off white ceiling that was different from the white tiled one he was use to. To his left was Maddie in a dress like thing that had a hole in the back.  
Maddie’s hair was taken down from her braid leaving it to hang on her shoulders and back. It was so much longer than the pixie cut she had when they meet.  
“Where are we?” Gabe asked sitting up in the bed. Maddie shrugged her shoulders looking at out the window to his left. Gabe took in the room around him, there were two doors a plant and a square object hanging from the ceiling. The door on the far left opened and a woman in a white coat walked in.  
“Oh good you’re both awake, I’m doctor Gale. Can you tell me your names?” Doctor Gale asked with a smile on her face. She was carrying a clipboard in her hands.Both Gabe and Maddie stared at the doctor not saying a word. The doctor attempted to walk forward but stopped when she saw them tense at the moment.  
“It's okay I’m a doctor. That means that I will help anyone as long as I can” The doctor said. Maddie looked at Gabe and questioned him with her eyes. The doctor saw the exchange and wondered if Gabe would deem her worthy to trust.  
“Gabe,” He said. It was short and clear. However, the feeling behind it reminded the doctor of an aggravated dog.  
“Maddie,” she said. Whipping her head to look at the doctor. There was a hint of happiness in her voice. However, the happiness was probably from winning their argument and not for talking with the doctor.  
“It’s nice to meet you Maddie, Gabe. Do you remember what happened?” The doctor asked getting ready to write down their answer.  
“We jumped off the top of a building,” Maddie said without hesitating. But looking at Gabe soon after almost as if asking for permission. The doctor's smile dropped at the answer and it took her back at how okay Maddie was about it.  
“I’m sorry, can you repeat that please?” The doctor said. She put the clipboard down on the bed opposite of the two people in front of her.  
“We jumped off the top of a building,” Maddie said again. There was no change from the way she said it before.  
“You could have been really hurt. Why did you do that?” The doctor asked almost losing her cool. If she hadn't been a doctor for a few years she would have lost it and scolded them.  
“Why not? Why do you care? Why do you keep asking so many questions? Do you think you can befriend us? Or do you think that you can become a parent figure to us? Because if it's the last two then I have news for you. You’re not anyone of importance, in fact, you’re a nuisance.” Gabe said glaring at her. The doctor was surprised at the venom in his words and gasped. She had mistaken him for a dog but he was a snake lying in wait. Her jaw clicked shut and she stood to leave. Taking one last look at the two she saw that Maddie was looking at Gabe and he was still glaring at her. Just before closing the door she heard Maddie speak.  
“Gabe, why did you do that?” It was soft and there was no anger in it.  
“Maddie she was asking too many questions. Besides, remember last time we talked too much?” Gabe replied. His voice was soft and kind. Doctor Gale was not surprised that he had a soft spot for the girl next to him.The doctor knew that most people would never hear his voice like that.  
The doctor walked out to the waiting room and saw the cops that were sitting there. She walked over to them knowing what they were doing there. She spoke with them about what had happened in the room. She also talked about their medical report.  
“Look they both had broken bones and bruising in wired shapes. The only reason I haven't called child services is because they one is 18 and the other is 18 in two months.  
“We understand and we will take care of this don’t worry mam.” One of the officers said. They had been waiting for them to be awake for hours now.  
“Also before you go in I think you should know that the boy named Gabe has a sharp tongue on him,” Doctor Gale said before walking in a different direction.  
“Thank you” The officer called after her as she turned the corner out of sight. Both the officers took a deep breath in then opened the door to see the boy reading and the girl brushing his red hair. They both looked up at the officer.  
“Hello, Im Officer Thomas Wirner a part of the special division. This is my partner Mike Lager. We have some questions about the building you jumped from.” Officer Thomas said with a gentle smile on his face. Maddie nodded at him, putting her brush down on the table.  
“Tell us about what happened to you in there. Don’t worry you can tell us nothing bad will happen to you. They can't get you anymore.” Mike added. He was trying to take control of the situation before Gabe had a chance to. However, this only made a spark of fire burn in Gabe's eyes. Gabe saw this as a challenge of dominance and he was not one to let someone push him around. Maddie saw the fire and new it was too late to stop him from doing something stupid. There was no way she would challenge Gabe to a fight. Gabe was stronger then he looked and at least twice as smart.  
“Oh and do tell how well you can protect us? You are like weeds to them an annoyance but easily overlooked. Face your children with a paper badge to them you can’t save anyone from that building even if you had the next thousand years to try.” Gabe hissed out through his clenched jaw. His voice wasn't raised but it packed a punch. If the officer was a normal person he would have cried or gotten mad at the boy in front of him.   
“So what they say about gingers is true” Officer Thomas muttered under his breath.  
“Gabe look we want to shut that place down. It is the fact that they overlook us that will give us the upper hand. You know the place better than anyone out here, everyone that goes in doesn't come out and there is no evidence of foul play” Officer Thomas continued knowing that his partner had a short fuse. Officer Thomas was watching for signs of the two in front of him to tell him anything. After not seeing anything not even an unguarded side told him that these two are special. If this goes well Thomas might have to add some new names to the list.  
“You better be careful gingers are more dangerous than the story's,” Gabe said glaring at the Officer.  
“Stop. The reason that people don't come out is because they are not human. Also, refrain from snarky comments about Gabe. I know he shouldn’t have said some things but you are just as much to blame as he is.” Maddie said. She was looking at the two Officers like they knew they were being unreasonable. Gabe wasn’t left out of the punishment Maddie's right hand was pinching his face.  
“Sorry about that it was unprofessional of us,” Officer Mike said rubbing the back of his head. He felt a little foolish now.  
“Now Gabe we have talked about this. If you’re hungry you need to tell me” Maddie said in a scolding way. She lifted her hand up to his lips then turned back to the Officers.  
“We have no interest in helping you however If you have something to offer then we are lessening. If not then please leave it has been a long day” Maddie said. Gabe bit her wrist and drinking something.  
“You have a chance to become Officers that will give you the ability to save more people like yourselves. You have to pass a test but if you fail no big deal” Officer Thomas said. He was being as honest as possible, knowing that vampires are not too fond of being bugged when hungry.  
“Maddie mind if I ask what you are?” Officer Mike asked. He was looking into hers. Maddie took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
“I am a merperson. I’m not a princess I understand how hard people work and if you call me that fantasy name ‘mermaid’ I will hit you” She said. Maddie hated how her kind was portrayed. They were not beautiful and there hair was not wavy but they could sing.   
“Okay okay” Officer mike put his hands up in the air in defense. Officer Thomas eyes were locked on Gabe and the wrist that was leaving his mouth.   
“Maddie, doesn't that hurt to be bitten like that?” Officer Thomas asked not taking his eyes off the young vampire in front of him.  
“No I'm used to it,” Maddie said moving her wrist away from Gabe. He had already stopped drinking her essence. The red headed boy didn't look as angry as he did earlier.   
“It’s not like I'm a monster. I just need to drink once every month.” Gabe said his voice was not a venomous as before but that didn’t mean he was happy. Gabe and Officer Thomas had a staring contest. Maddie didn’t understand why they were so mad at each other.  
“Tom is a werewolf, That's why they hate each other. You know the whole war and what not.” Officer Mike said to Maddie. He was going to leave the two people itching for a fight alone.  
“Oh, I see. Well, what did you need from us?” Maddie asked as she held Gabe's hand. His hand was cold like ice.  
“The whole story of what happened to you” Officer Mike said taking out a recorder. Maddie nodded and waited for the Officers to sit down.  
“It all started long ago when I was a child. My mother was captured by the people of that building. It was there when she had me. I was separated from her soon after my birth. I was put into a tank with other children. I was able to live thanks to the food they gave us. The food was always a fight. One day I snuck out. I got down the hall and found a door that leads me to Gabe.” Maddie said. She then turned to Gabe to continue the story.  
“I was the only one of my kind because Vampires live for longer than mermaids do. My parents were born in the building as was I. So I was left alone until Maddie showed up and played with me. The adults found it funny how we somehow escaped and found each other no matter what they did.” Gabe said. He was still managing to continue the contest.   
“Okay, and why did you want to escape?” Officer Thomas said giving up the contest to do his job.  
“The would do tests on us. I was forced to test the limits of how long a vampire would starve before jumping at anything. Maddie would be tested on how long she could live without water and without air.” Gabe said. He turned the story back over to Maddie.  
“I would be locked in a compartment with no air bubbles or I would be in a waterproof case not even given water to drink,” Maddie said her left hand moving up to her gills. The memory alone would make them hurt.  
“There was tests that involved strength, food, endurance. They would push until we were knocking at death's door or in desperate need for action. People died before our eyes all the time in there. Maddie's friends the workers it didn’t matter. Once you're in that building you will die by its hands” Gabe said. He was no longer looking at the Officers sitting next to them.  
“Did you feel safe at all in the building?” Officer Mike asked wanting to change the subject.  
“Safe was not an option. We fought to survive another day. Whether we were safe didn’t matter.” Gabe said.  
“Thank you, one last question for today would you testify against them?” Officer Thomas asked his hands laced together.  
“Yes,” Both Maddie and Gabe said. They watched as the Officers left the room.   
“Gabe I love you,” Maddie said hugging him.  
“I love you too,” Gabe said resting his head on top of hers. The window opened and a shadow figure entered the room and walked slowly towards the two.


	3. dead

"I'll kill you!" I growled at the man in front of me. I could see only bits and pieces of him. There was hardly any light to see much of him.  
"Darling, I'm already dead, " he said with a small smile on his face. It's been so long since I've been able to see the sun after wonder if it had died or if it was as strong as I remember. My wrists hurt from struggling against the chains that connected to the wall. I was tired and hungry, and that jerk over there sitting down watching like I was the main event. He never did much but read to me or talk about things that have happened in the past.   
I was often wondering if he was waiting for me to fall in love with him. I thought a lot down here. There was nothing else to do but wait. He must have thought that I would somehow fall in love with him. Because there is no way in hell I would fall in love with him. How do I know this you ask well it's quite simple actually he's been relatively nice. He brings me the food that I like, and if I didn't like it he would fix it away and make sure never to have that info to me again. Hell, he also brings things that I have ever wanted but cannot get it, like a bunny and some dresses... What? just because I'm a boy does that mean I can't enjoy a dress? I don't to stand why gender standers are in place anyway, it's not like dresses has a gender. So it can't qualify for the standers. Who cares if it's a boy or a girl there a human just like everyone else.  
"It's not nice to ignore a person in front of you," he said pretending to be hurt. I just glared at him from where I was. He always sat in front of me when was here. Sometimes he would leave the book he was reading and I would steal it. Then I would try and read it with the sliver of light from the door.  
“You should pay more attention to me” He said frowning at my lack of interest. He would always joke around with me. If I said I didn’t like something he would tease me about it.  
“And why is that? Are you going to lock me down here forever?” I sneered at him. His eyes looked at everything but me. He stood and walked out of the room. He forgot to loosen the chains holding me. He would loosen them so that I could move around. It didn’t matter I was tired and falling asleep.  
“Why leave me here like this?” I ask the darkness of the room. I felt something soft and warm curled up next to my leg.  
“Yuki it's okay. I’m just going to sleep for a while” I tell her. Soon my eyes fell closed.  
“Darling wake up. You have to see what I’ve done for you” I heard his voice call out to me. I’ve never given him my name. I didn’t want to hear it from his mouth. As time passes I have started to forget what my name was.  
When I opened my eyes the dark room was no longer dark. The room looked bigger in the light. I had to stay near the walls so that I could find my way around. There was a queen size bed that had blue sheets.   
In one corner was a castle that had three towers and a bridge connecting them together. There was also a few toys for Yuki to play with. On the wall it said ‘BUNNY EMPIRE’ in green letters. When I looked into one of the towers I found Yuki snuggling up to a brown haired bunny. They looked so cute together.  
There was a few bookshelf that reached the top of the ceiling. They were filled with books upon books. There was labes on each bookshelf. They read: Fantasy, non fiction, poetry, self help, and romance. I looked closer at the self help books at see just what was there. There was mostly how to books.   
There was an art table on the other side of the room. Next to the table was drors that were filled with supplies. None of the supplies were mixed together.  
Next to the art area was a white piano that had a black rim. It had two filing cabinets next to it. When I looked in the cabinet there was music sheets. There was two doors, one lead to the bathroom and the other was the closet. Last but not least was the stairs that lead to freedom.   
“Well what do you think? I thought that you would be bored down here with nothing to do. In the light he looked different. He wasn't as big looking, In Fact he was an older man. His hair was turning gray.  
“I like it thank you” I said. I grew up with manners. Even in this situation I would say please and thank you. I didn’t want to be here but I’m not rude.  
I walked back over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book. The title said ‘The Only Escape’ by Gabbie Moore.  
“Well I’ll leave you to get use to your room. Good night Darling” He said walking up the stairs and out the door. He would always lock it so I didn’t bother getting up to check the door. That and the book had drew me in I didn't hear him leave.  
When I looked up he was gone. I stood up and walked to the door and turned the handle to see if it would open. I pulled and pushed on the door, It didn’t budge. I put my ear against the door and heard a crash from the other side. I didn’t think much of the crash and walked back down the stairs.  
I sat at the piano and pressed a few keys. I had always wanted to learn how to play the piano. However I never got around to actually learning how to play. However when my fingers touched the keys they knew where to be. They played and I never stopped them. They flowed against the keys like wave of a calm ocean.   
The door click open. I looked expecting to see the old man there. However there was no one, and there was no sound. I stood up and began to walk towards the door.   
“Hello?” I called. The quite had never felt so foran before. My heart was beating like there was a knife pressed against my throat. No one answered my call. I started walking faster to the door. Once I had reached it I peeked to make sure there was no one there.  
“Hello?” I asked quietly as I pushed the door opened. I didn’t really want to hear a reply. The room I walked into was about the same size as mine. I saw that there was a large mess every where. There was glass on the floor and dirt from plant pots. There was tracks in the mess that looked like something was dragged through the room. When I followed the tracks I found the old man dead. Next to his body was a picture of me and him hugging. Then it came back. I knew this man. We had a fairly good relationship until I had introduced my girlfriend. I remembered the fight that we had. I knew that I had gotten mad and ran to the basement. I remember trying to fight him. Why was I chained up?  
There was a window that showed the sun. It was bright and I could hardly see anything out the windows. I walked closer to the windows trying to see. As my eyes adjusted I saw that there was nothing but sand. It was a flat desert where nothing lived.  
“I’m dead”


	4. twisted

The thumping of the shoes slamming against the pavement. The harsh breath followed everything as the girl in the red dress run the darkness close behind her. Hoping to run into someone for help she kept running and running and running. She had her wish granted when she said and then ran into a young man. She begged for help but she promised everything she could, money fame love. The young man look to be in his 20s, with a single head friends or 10 she finally saw the man today. Her bags of help turned into desperate pleas for life. The young man turned to her. She backed up, her legs were about underway for ministry that I had to stop just moments before. The man had a twisted smile Stuck on his face. And I am elastic effort to stay alive the woman screamed at the top of her lungs, but that helps nothing. That's in the scramble of that was a lot of her. Young man had left her in the alleyway they had been in before. As the woman in my bed with blood flow anything for mixing with the color address. This had been a 12 hello this month. I'll look at them type in from the same person and other than one single thing that was in common with each and everyone of them there's no similarities. The only thing that was common in every case was how they were too, with the knife submit that time. This time it was young woman and her late 20s, last time it was a man in his late 40s, and the time before that was a man early 20s. The police had nothing to go on, no witnesses no clue.  
And then opened his front doorstep and inside. Two children than for it and yelled "Adam! your home, did you get another bad person?"

"You say I did". The man replied with a smile on his attitude. Crouching down to pop them on the head the brown haired boy and the girl's hair out-of-the-way. 

"We should get your haircut soon, so how was your day?"The man said standing and walking to the kitchen holding the boys had with his left hand and the girls have this right. Siri is where in this order the matter what they did the girl was always on the right and The boy was always on the left. As they walked into the kitchen stuff they stepped over the dead body is an older woman.

"We had fun with the nanny but then she died, I'll," The boy said pouting at the part where she dies I'll  
" get you a new one soon, but for now I like to eat something," Adam said as he looked do the cover cupboards. Finding what he wanted to eat this morning. It was two boxes of pasta bad that he pulled from the shelves. Adam began to make homemade to make the homemade sauce with meat and vegetables. It only take about 30 minutes to make and said the boy was the eldest walked over and grabbed his plate. The boy's name was John. The girl came over Nexsen got her plate, her name is gray. They had just set done when there was a knock at the front door. Adam set up telling the children to eat without him, so they began to eat. I don't walk to the door opening it to see a police man standing in the doorway.

"good afternoon Sarah, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions," his said watching Adams every move. Adam smiled at the place man.

"Of course but if it is about the deaths is that happened recently we must talk outside, my children are eating right now, and I do not wish to disturb them," Adam said waiting for the placement move. He did move down the stairs a bit signaling to what the conversation was going to be about. Adam yelled that he would be back soon, walking outside closing the door behind himself. Once he was dead joined again with the police officer bed on the stairs he sat down.

"Where were you from 6 to 5 this morning?" The policeman ass notepad at the ready.

"I was asleep at home with my children. May I ask what happened this time?" Albertson the slack from his face.

"Did you happen to see anyone suspicious in the last few days?" Placement as big nor the question Adam had given. This is a sign that nobody quite knew what was going on and the police were not telling.

"Actually, my nanny was acting weird and I was worried for my children so I thought her yesterday around 9:00 PM. And she stormed out I haven't seen her all day."Adam said to the police officer noticing how he immediately jotted it down.

"thank you sir have a nice day, and don't go that night we wouldn't want to or from when I hands,"The policeman said walking away. It seemed like this was only the beginning of it was ever happening.

"you as well so I police are important to our city," Adam said walking up the steps once more and get into the house. He began to eight with the children. Not long after the children were eating and they began to do their toys.   
John got up in the dishes in the sink for Grace to do. Grace went to the kitchen and put all the food that was cooked into the fridge for later. By the time Adam is done and he looked at the clock he saw that he needed to get to work in 10 minutes so he stood and handed his plate to Grace for her to wash. 

Adam then walked up the stairs to the study where he would work until nine in the evening. Adam heard his neighbors talking about how sad it was that they didn't have a mother or one. You could always here than at this time in the windows, and he did not mind too much. I don't know that they did not mean for it to sound the way it did. Just be that they all know that Adam was unwilling to marry again. At first they had tried many times to pair him up with a nice young lady. And many times he would ducted and never took the bait. He loved his wife and his children very much. He was also very strong-minded math or so is never sad.he was always worried that his children would be made fun of because they didn't have a mother but they had were they were headed for not having mother.

Adam wants watch the woman hit his little girl for telling her that she was not 10 mother therefore had no control of her. The neighbors had never seen Adam so angry. It was at a party with us on the top and pad everyone had heard it and salads himself as the girl cry. When Adam spoke down to pick up and gave her to her brother to take to the room to wash up and collector herself. He waited until the were out of the room before tenant to the woman who did it he yelled at her for very long time. He had said you hit my child you are unrestrained which. You are undignified, but that does not deserve to be long at this party nor this house. In fact I am surprised that you had managed to keep your clothes on at this party. If I ever find your near my home again I will sell you to her house where you belong. Now get out of my house. I guess that enter the house says he said that is the go ran away in tears could build an entire ever been. Adam had her into the crowd of onlookers. He said nothing but walked third to his daughter who had what entered the once again she had a little red mark on her face. He smiled at her with a sweet smile.

"Grace did how do you feel? Was I too harsh in that woman's punishment? Do you think I should've held back a little bit more" he asked. For moment Grace had not replied, she took a deep breath.   
I wish I could say yes, but those words hurt just as much as the hit did" she said. With that the party when on. That night was when the neighbors stopped sending potential wife's to Adams door.  
Aden was happy with the newfound respect that he had gained. Soon no one pitted his children.


	5. Raven

Mark was having another one of his sleepless night. The night had gone on for what seemed like forever. When he heard someone trying to unlock the door. He sat up and moved swiftly to the other side of the room. He moved until he was hiding in the shadows that chased the room, running from the moonlight. Not long after he got comfortable the lock came undone. The door was slowly pushed open letting in the intruder. By the outline of the person it was a male, the build of the person was just short of six foot, and was slightly muscular. he wasn't buff but he wasn't a twig either. That told him all he needed to know about the identity of the person.

"I taught you how to pick locks, and this is how you're using that skill?" Mark said as he flipped the light switch. The lights flickered before fully turning on. Showing a man about the age of twenty-five. The man had light brown hair that fell to his ear. The man had flipped around and looked at mark. Dark brown eyes wide in shock and happiness. The man had a cut across his right cheek, it wasn't deep but it still bleed. He was soaking wet, bruised, and bleeding, much like a beaten puppy. Mark felt bad for the poor thing, knowing full well what the rest of the night was holding for him. He was ready, Mark was never unprepared. 

"I see that you're still as amazing as ever" he said relaxing on the only piece of furniture in the room. Which was a bed that had bed against the wall, with two blankets on it. Mark walked over to the stove that was in the same room and put on a kettle, and got down a few cups. Along with two tea bags. The place was cheap and almost not worth any penny but Mark liked the house. He was never really there anyway so it didn't matter much to him if he was in a dump or not. He didn't have time for 'things' either. He owned only the bed, two cups, and the kettle he so loved. Though the kettle was a gift from the man in the very room on his bed.

"So are you going to tell me what game you're playing?" Mark said as he put sugar into the cups. Mark had always referred to the way they made money as a game. Mark then hopped himself up onto the . He waited for the tea to finish, as he looked at his hands and nails. Much like how a female looks at her nails. Though Mark will never admit that he was part English you could almost tell because he jumped for joy and excitement when the kettle whistled. 

"on my god, you're in love with that kettle" the man said as he was still thinking about how he could tell Mark what's happened.

"Do you have a problem with that or do you want me to just sit here in silence?... well Ben, what will it be." Mark asked of course he already knew the answers to the questions. However, Mark liked to keep his hand a secret until it was needed. Ben knew quite well that Mark was holding out on information. 

"Mark I'm sorry, but my answer meter is broken but my patience meter is not, so I'll let you talk" Ben said, not quite knowing what was to come. Ben knew that Mark had thousands of facts that were stuck in his head. If Mark had ever written down everything he knows the book would go for thousands. He might even know when the world would end and how if you could draw it out of him. Mark smiled at Ben his eyes only taking a single glance away from his tea. Mark handed Ben his tea.

"Dear Ben you know I will look into any problem you have, but you have to ask me properly" Mark said taking a sip of his tea. This made Ben slightly uncomfortable. Ben looked at his tea in thought before taking a sip. Ben then   
put down the cup of tea on the floor next to the leg of the bed. He had to think about how he was going to explain the things that happened earlier that night.

"A man named Lucas Walker is trying to kill me, guess that I stepped on someone's secret" Ben said rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Mark, and noticed how blurry he looked. Mark stood up and walked next to Ben and took his glass from the floor, and put it on the table. Ben had only a few moments to think about what was happening.

"Poison? I didn't think you would do this" Ben said as he slumped over to the right passing out. Mark moved him to be fully on the bed. He then moved the two thin blankets over Ben. Mark moved to pour the tea into the sink. After he walked over to his favorite boots. They were black that reached his knee. They were all worn in from the years of use. Then he grabbed his coat walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.


	6. Contest

The wind was strong as it blew my tangled hair to the right of me. It was cloudy and dark outside. The theme of the atmos-fear was competitive, though I was not the only one that could feel it. Even the sun wouldn't show its face now. The water below me was murky and dull. Humans would run at the sight of the water. My kind was thrilled for this type of weather. It was my turn to lure any ships to me. After I did I would join the game. At least I'm supposed to, I always disappear. I could barely hold my excitement when one of my kind hit the side of the ship making a hole. This is how it began, I would watch as my kind dragged out the people on the ship and drown them. But this time was different than the other times before. They began to make the hole when a mermaid I didn't recognize showed up and began singing. I knew that this meant a bloodbath was going to happen. I would be slipping away before this gets bad. However, when I looked at my tribe I saw them leaving the area. So I got into the water and swam away from the other mermaids. I looked behind me to see that it was the Media tribe. They were the strongest tribe at the moment, and far larger than my tribe. When we tried to swim away the other tribe cut our escape off. My tribe's leaders swam up to me. He was an old man that was weak but his mind kept us alive so we didn't mind him staying as our leader. However, He always takes care of any mermaids that don't have a home to speak of. I was alone when they found me and took me in. We waited for the game to be over and for the leader of the media to come over and greet us.

"We apologize for scaring you as well as for joining the game without asking." He said. It was a bit taller than I was, however he must've been an agility. He was well-built for his age showing that he was a good leader. His tail was green. His rank was determined by his tail tails changed with whatever we killed. This was green meaning that he kills sharks. Most of my tribes tails were blue which was a higher rank as well but we were real killer. Tell colors also helps us tell from other tribes to see if their enemies and competition. There was one problem with two tribes meeting and that that's the fact that one of the tribes not wanting to meet up.

"Um... Will you see the media I have very little female gender mermaids and you don't have many males so..." he started but was interrupted by a woman that didn't really appreciate other mermaids especially males. She said that him that he that she was in love with a female herself so if they were coming to looking to blend it would have an effect on her relationship. The leaders I shifted towards mine and then she snapped.

"you just want lady Ellis body!" She yelled at him accusing way. But before they can report with the response there as well that's for the coming our way. Wells are dangerous for most moment however I tried they always broke whatever attentionally had an anything else. I tried this hungry and had many children so there's no way we can fight the sharks even if we wanted to.

"my religion shack but I have to just come we must hunt or this negotiation with all through immediate" are later side as we move to hide ourselves. The shack theater told his men to join in the in the hunt. Did it so happily and Samantha that killing roses not like killing sharks. I'm telling shark Selye to you attack on at once eating well at Stowe that. Well if you need to kill before you eat some of them rush into the fiber and were almost killed.

"team one stay under the fence team to keep the tail in place now Ellie blind it" our leader yelled at us. If you're wondering why I get blind him it's because I can throw spare 3 miles away and it'll still hit. Train long and hard to do so. But that wasn't quite why I got to blind. The other reason is because my voice would practically kill anything so I wasn't allowed to use it to having to work with the team would make it difficult. Afterward done the sex only stay as we ate our food. Youngest first then a second adults than the elders for some of the shit men were talking to the girls. And that's a private want to talk to me not that I could anyway.

"if you want to made with the tribe you must stay with a tribe" our latest said to some of the people.


End file.
